


Sora and Kairi's Little Princess

by dreaminginscenes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Illustrations, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Sokai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginscenes/pseuds/dreaminginscenes
Summary: Ten years after defeating Xehanort, a lazy morning for Sora and Kairi is disrupted by their rambunctious little girl, Kishi.





	Sora and Kairi's Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> My sister imaginative-ink on tumblr and imaginative_joy on twitter made her own Sokai baby, and I LOVE HER!!! She is the cutest little terror ball of glitter and dirt ever created! So here is a little one-shot about Sora and Kairi's nightmare princess. Illustrations done by my sister, the original creator of this character!

The rush of the ocean just outside the open window was pleasant to Kairi in the early morning. Although she could tell the sun was shining through the sea-side window, she snuggled closer against Sora’s chest. She could hear him hum happily in her ear as he wrapped his arm a little closer around her.

A seagull called out over the waves. The smell of the blossoming paopu trees wafted in on a salty breeze. It was the perfect morning to sleep in. They finally had a day off. Sure there was still a lot to be done, but so long as the air was still slightly chill, Kairi wanted to stay right where she was with Sora. There was nothing to prevent her from a perfectly lazy morning.

The door slammed open with a bang. “MOM!!! DAD!!!”

Nothing except Kishi.

Kairi sighed and rubbed the dust from her eyes. Sora stirred groggily behind her. “Yeah, Sweety?”

The wild-hair 6 year old girl, still dressed in her Shadow Heartless pajamas, took a running leap and landed on the edge of the bed with a little bounce. “You promised we’d take the boat to the play island!”

Kairi stretched wide and let out a long yawn. “Ohh I dunno, did we, Sora?” She knew perfectly well that they had, but wanted to see how long Kishi would take the joke.

The little girl climbed over Kairi’s legs and onto Sora’s. “Daaaaad, tell Mom you guys promised!”

Sora settled back against the pillow. “Hmm…let me think on that…”

He bolted up and grabbed Kishi in a bear hug and began smothering her with kisses.

“EW! DAD! NO!”

“C'mon, Kishi! Give me a kishy!”  


“Moooom! Make Dad stop!”

With a laugh Sora set her back down on the foot of the bed.

“My turn!” Kairi leaned forward and gave her daughter a big wet kiss despite her protests. “Mwah!”

“Mom!” Kishi hopped off the bed. “Are we gonna go??” She scrunched her freckled nose with a pout.

Sora scooted his way around Kairi to the edge of the bed. “Not before we have some of Dad’s famous Paopu-cakes!" 

Kairi swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "But first we need to get you ready for the day, missy.”

“I wanna dress myself!”

Kairi waved a hand. “Well, hop to it then!”

Just as quickly as she had entered, Kishi ran out the door.

Sora leaned over Kairi’s shoulder. “And good morning to you, Kai.”

Kairi gave him a quick kiss. “Don’t you have some pancakes to go make, Hero-Boy?”

“Paopu-cakes!”

She kissed him once more. “Yeah, yeah.”

Kairi didn’t spend much time in the bathroom. No point on a beach day. Not that she ever did much anyways. The smell of crisping batter wafted up as she slipped her sandals on. She followed the scent down the stairs to find Sora humming over the stove, a pile of golden star-shape cakes stacked on a plate beside him.

Kairi slipped her arms around his middle. “Smells great.”

“Thanks, it’s my natural musk.”

“Oh that I can smell, and it’s not exactly pleasant.”

“Then why do you sleep so close?”

Kairi giggled and nuzzled his shoulder. “Cuz you’re warm.”

“Is that why you insist on sleeping with the window open?”

“That and to ward off your ‘natural musk.’”

Sora turned a mischievous eye to her. “So the truth comes out!”

He glanced down at her arms still wrapped around him. “Shuffle to the right, I need to get these ones off the pan.”

He scooped up a last pair of “paopu-cakes” and set them on top of the substantial pile. 

Setting down the pan, he turned in Kairi’s arms to face her. “There, all done.”

The look in his eyes made her cheeks grow warm. He was always so romantic in the morning. Even when she was tired and grumpy, he always managed to make her smile with a well-timed kiss or sweet word.

His hand shot up as it brushed a burner. “Ow!! Shoot, I forgot that was on!”

She stifled a laugh. He was still her silly, reckless hero-boy.

“Hey! Don’t laugh at me!”

“Oh, but it’s so easy!”

He planted another kiss on her lips–a little longer this time. He grinned with a playful gleam in his eye. “Did that stop you from laughing?”

Kairi sighed dramatically and draped her arms around his neck, allowing Sora to take her waist. “Oh, maybe…but I might need a little more convincing.”

He chuckled at her flirting and leaned in to kiss her again.

A pitter-patter of little footsteps racing down the stairs drew their attention from each other. Kishi raced into the kitchen, wearing a frilly pink dress and super hero rain boots.

Sora and Kairi bit back their laughter. “Um, Kishi?” Kairi asked. “Are you planning on wearing your princess dress to the beach?”

Kishi looked over her outfit. “Yeah?”

Sora cleared his throat to keep himself from snickering. “You might wanna go grab another outfit, just in case you wanna change later. It might be muddy out there.”

She kicked up a booted foot. “That’s why I have these!”

Sora nodded at her foresight. “That’s really smart! But still, just in case. Mom and I are bringing different clothes, too.”

Kishi considered this for a moment. “Okay!” She bolted back up the stairs, practically tripping as she went.

As soon as she was out of sight, Kairi and Sora glanced to each other. One look was all it took to send the two into fits of giggling. 

“You have got to get a picture of that when she comes back down stairs!” Kairi whispered.

Sora laughed and nodded, already pulling his gummiphone from his pocket. “I swear that kid gets cuter every day!”

“Well she gets that from you.”

“No, she gets it from _you_.”

“Ohhh no, she got your eyes, your hair, your energy–”

“What’d she get from you?”

_“Life.”_

Sora shrugged. “That’s fair.” He glanced back the direction Kishi had left. “It’d fun to have another one.”

Kairi tried to give him a pointed look, but couldn’t hide her smile. “Don’t even joke.”

He pulled her closer. “Who says I am?” He gave her a quick peck. “Side note: isn’t that the dress she wore when she fought the other kids?”

“Yep. Four to one. They were making fun of her for wearing a princess dress, so she beat them up.”

“I am so proud of her.”

One more quick peck fit in just before the footsteps came running back down the stairs. Kishi darted back into the kitchen and slammed her new outfit on the table. An orange tank top reading “Daddy’s Little Princess” sat rumpled on top of a pair of bright yellow shorts and purple sandals. “Mom, can I bring my 'Punzel shoes?”

Kairi shrugged. “Why not; I’m sure Princess Rapunzel would love to have you wear her shoes to the beach!”

Kishi grinned proudly at her excellent choice in footwear. She spied the pile of paopu-cakes on the counter, and standing on tippy-toes, snatched one before Mom or Dad could stop her.

Sora laughed and grabbed his gummiphone off the counter. “Hold on, Princess! Dad wants a picture of this amazing outfit, and then we’ll stuff our faces with pancakes!”

“Paopu-cakes!” Kishi corrected.

“Right! My bad. Now say 'Beach Day!’”

Kishi threw her arms wide, pancake still in hand. “Beach Day!”

Sora tilted the phone for Kairi to see. “That’s a keeper!”

“Send that to Uncle Riku, he’ll love it!”

Kishi was already at the table dousing her pancake in syrup. “Is Uncle Riku coming too?”

Sora sat beside his little girl and piled his own plate high with cakes. “No, he’s out on a special mission with Uncle Lea, remember?”

Kishi furrowed her brow. “I thought he was with Aunt Nami.”

Sora looked up and met eyes with Kairi. “Is he?”

Kairi thought a moment. “I honestly don’t remember anymore.”

Kishi grabbed Sora’s phone. “I’ll text him.”

“How do you know my passcode?”

“Because you never changed it.”

Kairi nearly snorted milk up her nose trying not to laugh.

A few minutes–and many paopu-cakes–later, the phone dinged. Kishi grabbed it before Sora could react.

“Ha! He says he’s with Aunt Nami!”

Sora put a fist on his hip in mock-offense. “Are you calling me a liar? We shall have to settle this with a footrace!”

She pointed a syrup-dripping fork at her dad. “You’re on!”

The phone dinged again. Sora glanced at the message and shook his head. He handed the phone to Kairi. “You’ll get a kick out of this.”

Unkle Riku, are you doing secet stuff with Unkle Lee or Ant Nami?

Hey Kishi! I’m with Aunt Nami! Love you! Miss you!

Sora, you should really change your passcode, otherwise we might as well get Chip and Dale to make you another gummiphone. Kishi knows how to 'computer’ better than you.

Kairi let out a loud laugh, causing Kishi to insist on reading the new message. She spent a good minute sounding out the words, then laughed along with Kairi.

Sora rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, it’s not my fault she’s just better with technology than me!”

Kairi and Kishi exchanged a knowing look. “Didn’t Kishi have to change your ring-tone for you?”

“Lea changed it to that stupid Atlantica song and I couldn’t change it back!”

The girls tried to hide their laughter but erupted once again.

Sora bit his lip to keep from smiling. “Okay okay, are we done with the paopu-cakes? Cuz I think you and I, missy,” he poked Kishi’s side, making her squeak and giggle, “have a race set, don’t we?”

He gathered up the plates as Kairi set to checking the supply bags. Kishi ran upstairs once more to grab her swim gear. 

Setting down her bags by the door, Kairi smiled to herself. She never pictured her life would end up this perfect. It seemed fairy tales really did come true, and they finally had their happy ending.


End file.
